A Weasley and a Malfoy? Definitely Not
by petitepeche
Summary: Rose Weasley gets dared to kiss Scorpius Malfoy, and no Weasley can say no to a bet. She doesn't want to do it but will she end up enjoying it? Surely not! Rose/Scorpius Not good at summaries. First story so feedback would be wonderful!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that JKR has created, she owns it all. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

My name's Rose Weasley and I'm a witch. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm about to start my sixth year there. You've probably heard of my mum and dad, Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's sidekick, not that _he _would say that. He says that he played a very important part in saving the Wizarding world but really he just helped Uncle Harry do it, which is basically the definition of a sidekick. But I love him despite this.

My mirror tells me I'm beautiful but I'm not too sure myself. With my uncontrollable hair which just refuses to straighten, I've tried everything! From the best potions to every charm in 'How To Be Beautiful' by Buffy Lockhart, I know that's a really original title but that lady wasn't the smartest woman unless it came to looks then she's a whiz. I have to say, I like my red hair. It's different to the rest of the Weasley's, It's less orange and more red. It makes me stand out a lot more, I don't like being bunched up with them. You wouldn't be able to tell one from the other from a helicopter. And I guess my eyes are quite nice, they're blue like my dad's. My skin though, now that's a tragedy. It's really pasty with freckles splattered over it, and I've tried to tan but it just won't happen, all I get is sunburn and freckles.

"ROSE! YOU GOTTA GET DOWN HERE, OTHERWISE YOU'LL MISS THE EXPRESS!" Mum called out to me from downstairs. I turn away from the mirror and grab my bag, checking all my stuff is there. It is. I quickly run downstairs and join my mother at the bottom.

"Have you seen the time? Honestly Rose, what am I going to do with you? We're running late," she scolded me. Then murmuring, "Not that it's a surprise." I glared at her before running to the car. I hate using the car, but there's no other way to get to the station seeing as it's a Muggle location.

* * *

"Rose! Oh how I missed you!" Willow Ryder, my best friend (that's a girl), comes running up to me as I'm walking through the Hogwarts Express and we hug. Willow is the bestest friend a girl could have, she's the least selfish person I know and she is friends with almost everyone since she is so bubbly and super nice. "And, hi Albus! It's nice to see you." She goes up and hugs him too, and Albus goes so red and cautiously hugs her back. Albus Potter, that is. My cousin and my other best friend, he's above Willow even. We have this special bond which I don't have with any of my other cousins, and there are many. We just understand each other and can read the other like a book. Albus is madly in love with Willow, not that he'd admit it. He's a ladies man, but not as bad as Scorpius Malfoy, no one is. Him and Malfoy are best friends which I just don't understand, he's cold and rude and an asshole!

"Hey Willow! How long has it been? A day?" I laughed.

"But it feels so much longer than that!" She laughed along with me. She lead me into the compartment where Alix and Isobelle are. I waved goodbye at Albus, he was going to go and find that prat, Scorpius, and stepped into the compartment.

Alix Janvier, the amazing French goddess. She has got so many guys drooling after her but she's not slutty in any way and she's not a typical beauty. She's more quirky, she's got long, wavy, rich dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Her skin is ivory and she has a button nose. Her style is really quirky but flattering. She isn't voluptuous, she's petite in every way. She is absolutely gorgeous. She is also very interesting, she has a very intelligent and witty humour. She is also very cultured. She's basically just an amazing person.

Isobelle Henson, well we call her Iso. She's very quiet and shy but when you get to know her she can be kinda evil. Not actually but she has a very dark sense of humour. She always shocks people with her comments, well people who don't know her very well. She comes out with these very complex and humorous things. She's actually pretty cool, she's also really pretty when she tries. You wouldn't look twice if you saw her in the street, but one night she finally gave in and let us do a makeover on her. And she looked stunning! The makeup really brought out her light green eyes and her hair looked glorious when straightened, and she has a really great body when she shows it off. Not in a slutty way, don't worry we're not vulgar.

Also in the compartment is Luke Wood, Willow's boyfriend of two years. He's also super nice, they're perfect together. Everyone thinks they're gonna get married but I'm not too sure, most high school relationships don't last through marriage. There's also Olly Vestri, Alix's boyfriend, he's italian which basically says it all about him, he's really fit.

"Hi guys! I've missed you all," I said as I hug the girls. I'm so glad to finally be on the Express again.

By the time, we reach Hogwarts we've all caught up and I'm looking forward to the school year.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story so I'd really appreciate some feedback. I welcome criticism so I can improve. Please review! Hope you enjoyed it :) Also, the celebrities I see when writing the characters are on my profile.**

**Maddy x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Truth or Dare

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, I swear.**

I flop down on my bed, the one right in the centre with a nice window seat between me and Willow where we always have our late night one-on-one talk sessions. It's in the best place, the sun from the window always hits me in the morning, and not in my eyes i swear its planned cos it hits my nose. It's great. _I'm so glad to be here, away from my lovey-dovey parents and Hugo, the brat, I'm so glad he's not in my house. He's in Gryffindor like the rest of my family, except for Albus in Slytherin._

My happiness is ruined when I hear a voice, "Great, Rosie and the Pussycats are here." Ugh, Taylor Brown. I hate that girl, the Queen Bitch with her lame-ass lines. You'd think a Ravenclaw would be able to come up with good insults. "I'll be going now, to see my _boyfriend_, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh, I'm so jealous." I retorted and made a gagging sound. When she left I muttered, "Good riddance.

After she left, Willow, Alix, Isobelle and I unpacked while chatting happily.

"It's 11 o'clock, I wonder what Taylor's doing?" Willow wondered, from the bed next to me.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it? They're _bonding_ in the same way that you and Luke _bond._" Alix said from the bed on my other side. I could almost feel Willows blush, while I just wanted to puke at the thought of my most deposed people getting it on, with Albus right next to them. Now that would be awkward!

"Change the subject quick! I'm getting the worst images in my mind!" I said hurriedly. "Let's talk about bunnies! They've got those hoppy legs and twitchy little noses. And I mean what's with all the carrots? And why do they need such good eyesight for anyway?"

Everyone just laughed, but I was being quite serious. I do not trust those bunny rabbits.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Isobelle suggested, man she loves that game not that she ever picks dare.

"Good idea! I've got a good one for Rose here," Alix said sneakily, and did a creepy evil laugh. Sometimes she really scares me.

OK, we're about halfway through the game now and It's my second turn now. So far, Willow has had to run downstairs to the common room naked but no one was down there so no one saw her and she had to put a potion on Taylor's pillow that would make her nose swell up to the size of a balloon in the morning, Alix had to go to the boys dorm and scream really loudly then run back and she had to go and flash the boys that she had woken up, Isobelle admitted that she had a summer romance with this Muggle called Seymour, we all scoffed at that, who calls their kid Seymour? But it sounds so cute! And she admitted that she loves and misses him but her parents won't let her see him anymore. I admitted that I had almost had sex last year with Lorcan Scamander but I ended up saying no, Willow already knew this but I hadn't told the others.

"Dare." I said cautiously, really worried about that evil laugh that Alix did earlier. Alix then looked really excited, she jumped out of her sitting position in our circle on the floor.

"Ooh, ooh! I've got one! I dare you … drumroll please," Willow and Iso drumrolled looking excited too, oh the suspense, "to kiss Malfoy."

I was stunned. They couldn't possibly- that's so cruel- "I can't! I mean, he's so- and that would make me a homewrecker because he's going out with Taylor!'

"Oh please, he's probably already cheating on her, he's _Scorpius Malfoy._" Iso said bluntly.

"And since when do you care about Taylor?" Willow said incredulously.

"Is Rose Weasley saying no to a dare? I'm shocked!" Alix said mockingly. Oh god, I can't say no. It would ruin my reputation, no Weasley says no to a dare, especially me!

"Fine! I'll do it! But I won't enjoy it, and I'll be cursing you the whole time." And with that, I got into bed and closed the curtains.

_How the hell am I going to do this?_

**A/N: I was pleasantly surprised with the amount of views on the first chapter and even a favorite! Thank you jgentry5 :) Anyway, my story is finally starting. The last one was just introducing the characters. And next chapter we get some Scorpius ;) Please review! **

**Maddy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I can't believe I agreed to kiss Malfoy last night. I must have been too sleep deprived to think properly. I mean, who cares about a bloody dare when that bet involves kissing a certain Malfoy? Okay, maybe I do. A little. I can't help it, it's in my blood! Dares and bets have surrounded me ever since I can remember. If Albus learnt that I turned down a dare then he would never let me forget it. I'd be the chicken for eternity.

"Rose! Come here!" Speak of the devil, my wonderful cousin Albus is calling me over to the Slytherin table. And right next to him is the one and only Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I forgot how good looking he is, and I'll forget again as soon as he opens his big fat ugly mouth. Should I go or should I not? I look back at the Ravenclaw table where all my friends are, who will probably bug me to go see Scorpius anyway. Slytherin it is.

"Hi Al," I say with a grin as I sat down next to him. And with a nod in his direction, "Malfoy." He just smirked back, the cocky bastard.

"Weasley, you look terrible. Not much sleep last night? Were you busy shagging a fifth year in an empty classroom?"

"Oh my god! That was one time! And we didn't shag, we only went on one date!" I fumed, he's always bringing up every single one of my mistakes. And how dare Al laugh along with him. He calls himself a friend, what a joke.

"Come on Rose, it was funny. Admit it," said Al.

"Whatever. What do you want?" He must have called me over for a reason.

"Nothing. Can't I talk to my beautiful cousin?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Okay, okay. I was wondering if you could help out with a prank that me and Scorp are preparing."

"Already? It's only the first day back!" That was a record-breaker. Normally they waited for at least a week. "And what do you have planned?"

"We're going to mess with the Gryffindor quidditch team. Just a harmless one, promise. Swap all their equipment with Hufflepuff equipment. I'm sure they'd love that," laughed Al. I admit, that would be pretty funny. Everyone knows that Hufflepuff is the joke of the school. They're not good at anything, other than being nice. And what's the fun in that? And their quidditch team is terrible!

"Ok, I'm in. How are you going to do it?"

"Well, we have to break in to the equipment rooms without any trouble coming along. Maybe you could distract anyone who tries to get by," explains Al

"What if they all come for practice. How am I going to distract them then?"

"I could accompany you." That was Malfoy. I don't want him to accompany me. Why him? Though it could be a chance to kiss him. If I have a plan, then Willow and the others won't bug me and I can put it off until they decide to do the prank.

"Yeah good idea." I can't believe I just agreed with Malfoy. Even him and Al were surprised. Their faces showed it all.

"Okay, then it's a date." He just winked at me. And smirked again. Oh god.

* * *

"I'm going to do it on Friday night."

"Do what?" Willow looked confused for a moment. Then she clicked in realization. "Oh. That. You're going to love it."

"Kill me now, this is going to be the worst thing ever to happen to me."

"Oh, stop being dramatic. At least we didn't dare you to kiss George Cox. Now that's nasty." We both shuddered. This may sound really mean, but he is short, fat and he picks his nose! He's not even discreet about it.

We walked into Potions and sat down as the class began. I love this class, Professor Slughorn was the nicest teacher, and he loved me. And that's never a bad thing.

* * *

"Okay, you two stay out here and do anything to keep people away. And I mean anything!" I rolled my eyes. Al can be so dramatic at times, he thinks he's some sort of spy. He's definitely going to become an aurora.

"So, what do you think we should do if someone comes?"

"We don't need to talk, Malfoy," I snapped. Maybe we should. Ease the tension before I jump him. But it hurts too much to talk to him. There's always an insult thrown in.

"Fine. _Weasley." _He sat down moodily against the stone wall. I looked at him for a moment wondering why that upset him but decided I didn't care. I paced slowly up and down the corridor and I could feel his eyes on me. I wonder what that meant. He was acting really strange this year so far. He hardly said anything nasty to me, in fact he hardly talked to me. But wait a second, is that footsteps I hear?

Oh crap crap crap. It is, and it sounds like more than one pair. Maybe three? I need to do something. Maybe I should kiss him. Malfoy that is. Would that steer them away? Who cares, it's worth a try. I have to do this anyway.

"Malfoy, stand up."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I whispered hurriedly. He stood up tentatively. As I walked towards him, he backed further into the wall, with fear in his eyes.

**Sorry that I dropped off the face of the earth. I have no excuses. Please review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

I'm kissing him.

My body is pressed up against his and our lips are attached.

I can't believe it, but it feels _good. _And he's not exactly resisting, he must be enjoying it too. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer, and I can feel his tongue gently nudging my lips so I oblige. It just feels so _right._ But why? It's Malfoy! Scorpius Malfoy! I shouldn't be enjoying this, I should be disgusted or something. Oh shut up overactive mind, just enjoy this.

"Rose…" he almost moans my name while kissing down my neck. He said Rose! He moaned my name! This is all too much, he is so into this. And so am I. His smell is … intoxicating and his mouth … so … delicious. As he puts said lips to mine again, I put my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He lifts my legs to wrap them around his waist and turns me so he's got me against the wall.

Is that…? Oh wow, I can feel his erection. I've never been this close to a guy before and I never thought that I would be turned on from feeling a guys penis pressing against me but I'm proved wrong yet again. I subtly start grinding my core on his hardness, and again wow. It definitely releases a bit of tension and excites me more.

But no. We should stop, this is going too far. We have to stop.

"Malfoy… stop," I say lightly, whilst taking my hands away from his hair and letting my legs fall to the ground. He lets go of me and pulls away looking a bit confused. "We have to stop, this is getting a bit heated."

"You started it!" He argues.

"I know! And in my defense, I did that because I heard footsteps and- wait a second, what happened to them?" I say looking around. There was no sign that anyone had been there. "They must have gone another way…" So I didn't even have to kiss him. Well I did because of the bet but that's irrelevant.

Scor - I mean Malfoy looks a bit disappointed, what was he hoping for? That I just had the urge to kiss him? Looking back at the kiss, he didn't even object. Well he may have been a bit shocked but he was totally into it. He even called me Rose. Does he like me? Well he's had a funny way of showing it over the years.

"So you just snogged me for a distraction? That's stupid." He had his game face on, he was challenging me! Well I'm not in the mood for an argument, I'm just going to go right out there and say it.

"Uh yeah pretty much. But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it, if that's what your asking." He looked a bit stunned as if he didn't expect me to be so blunt.

"Oh well that's, uh, good." He looks nervous, I get a bit of satisfaction out of this. But why am I telling him that I enjoyed it? Shouldn't I be in full denial mode? If I'm honest then doesn't this mean that our relationship could progress into a dating type thing? Do I want that? Do I even like him enough for that? I know he's been horrible in the past but he's also really funny when he's not picking on me. Actually he's a decent guy when he's not being mean to me. BUT if he admits he likes me then he might change? I don't know, this is getting way too complicated -

"Ok, it's done! Let's go and we better hurry." Both mine and Scorpius' head snap towards Al's who's just come rushing out of the equipment room. We both nod quickly and follow him as he continues rushing away. I glance at Scorpius, yes I will now call him Scorpius, but he's looking ahead as if he's avoiding my gaze.

Please don't be stubborn!

**Please please review! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

"Hi Scorpius," I say as I sit down next to him in History of Magic. He looks a bit stunned, I guess he's not used to me saying his first name instead of Malfoy.

"Uh hi … Rose," he stutters. God he's so jittery today, he's normally obnoxious and confident, with his head held high. But not today, he looks like some scared first year. That kiss must have really confused him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, absolutely fine." He is so not fine. "I guess I'm just- Why did you- I'll just-" After that stumbling mess he just turns around and waits for Professor Binns to start the class. I have never seen him like this. It's very interesting. Okay the class is starting so I better start taking my notes, I'll deal with Scorpius later.

* * *

"Oi! Scorpius, where do you think you're going?" I demand as he rushes out of the classroom. He skids to a stop just outside of the classroom. "We need to talk. You're obviously … puzzled by what happened on friday."

He nods slightly and leads me to an empty classroom. "What do you have to say?"

"First, and be honest, did you enjoy the kiss?" I bite my lip as I wait for his response. He seems to be having trouble deciding what to say.

"Yes. What guy wouldn't? You're gorgeous Rose!" I blush at his response, but it still doesn't tell me what I want. I want to know if he likes me, not that he realizes that I'm a girl. I figured that part out myself.

"Thank you. I think I should be honest too. I liked it. I really liked it. I liked it enough that I think I actually have feelings for you." He can't avoid the truth now. His face goes through multiple expressions, from gobsmacked to disbelieving to a smile. He smiled. Now we're just grinning at each other. His smile is so perfect, he should do it more often instead of all that smirking he does. He slowly comes toward me and puts his hand on my cheek.

"I thought it meant nothing to you. I thought it was just a distraction. I was disappointed. I have feelings for you too." And with that he kisses me. A sweet chaste kiss, but of course I want more. It soon turns into a passionate kiss, tongues and all. The things his touch do to me, he makes me want to lose control. For the first time, I wouldn't push away if her tried to put his hands down my pants. He eventually leans me over a desk and slips his hands under my shirt and lightly draws patterns on my back. I put my hands in his hair, his soft and silky hair. I moan as he puts one of his hands under my bra and cups my breast. My knickers are soaked. This is wrong. I shouldn't be tempted like this. We just revealed our feelings for each other, this is too fast., I'm only sixteen!

"Scorpius," I mumble while I relax my lips and try to sit up. "This is too fast. If we keep going, I'm going to lose my self-control, and I'm not ready for that. Okay?"

"Okay, whatever you want," he looks a bit disheveled and 'strained', if you know what I mean. I hop down from the desk and fix my appearance, I hold out my hand for him to grab hold of. He takes it, of course, and we walk out of the classroom and towards the great hall. "I hope we haven't missed lunch."

"We can always sneak down to the kitchens, the elves always love having visitors." His eyes brighten up at the thought of getting anything that we want.

"Let's go!" Scorpius swings us around and we run towards the kitchens. I'm grinning so much that it almost hurts, but I'm happy. Me and Scorpius are together. And I love it, everything about being around him. And we have lots of time to snog, I can song him whenever I feel like it! Life is good.

**Please review! I'm thinking maybe I will leave the story here. Opinions? **

**Oh and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two? AMAZING. But I can't believe it's over. It's come to a close :(**


End file.
